


Invisible Urges

by dmitri_space327



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Future Vision, Hand Jobs, Invisibility, Kinda, M/M, Plot, Romance, Seer, Slow Burn, Soulmates, University, Vampires, Weird Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitri_space327/pseuds/dmitri_space327
Summary: When two enigmatic characters cross paths, neither can stop thinking about the other. One is captivated by renewed curiosity that hasn't been felt for centuries, the other drawn to yet terrified by the soft glow of bright blue eyes in the darkness.Meanwhile, a social butterfly meets yet another introvert, but this time there is a spark between them that leads to more than friendship.A vampire/supernatural AU fanfiction of Yuri!!! on Ice.





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, I'm Dmitri_Space327! Thank you so much for checking out my fic!!
> 
> As you may notice, this fic is my first fanfic ever posted. I love Yuri!!! On Ice and have tried a few times to write a decent fanfic based from the show's characters. 
> 
> If it is to your liking, plz give me some kudos! If readers like my work, I will feel encouraged to keep posting and maybe try posting some other fics!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> Note: /italics/ indicate internal dialogue of characters (ie., thoughts).

Chapter 1: The Encounter

Viktor couldn't decide whether he found the scent of soil to be comforting or isolating. He had certainly had the time to think about it when he spent a century in the ground mourning the loss of his parents at the beginning of the end of his life. While he had been 27 at the time, he had still been close to his parents and was horrified when they were murdered in front of him. But that was three centuries ago, so it shouldn't hurt so much now, right?

Viktor sighed to himself and took another long sip of wine. Over the centuries, he had made himself rich. He had grown bored with life back in Russia long ago and resorted to travelling the world. Now, he was in Kyoto, Japan, and had been there for a little under two years. Usually, this is how he spends his weeknights: reminiscing about the past, scanning the bar for possible meals, and drinking wine. The colour of his drink and his meal were the same: red.

 _/Vampire life is ohh so exciting/_ Viktor thought to himself with a wry smile. How did humans find bars so amusing?

_/All bars are good for is finding my next meal. Humans frequent bars to drink away their problems or avoid homelife. I don't even have a real home. I just wonder the world, trying to find something worth my interest. So far, nothing has excited--/_

Viktor was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when a wonderful aroma graced the air of the bar that only a nose like his could pick up.

 _/What sweet aroma is this?/_ Viktor wondered as he gazed around the bar. _/It tugs at something distant in my memory. A natural but enticing scent. Mossy and woodsy, laced with heady and fine sweetness and spice.../_

The scent permeated Viktor's nose, yet he couldn't quite place the source of the aroma among the bar patrons. He gazed around the bar one last time, pausing his gaze at the entrance to the bar and wondering if perhaps the bearer of the aroma was outside.

 _/No, it can't be outside when it's so heady and potent in here/_ thought Viktor to himself. He downed the last of his wine and casually made his way to the washrooms, hoping to become a little more clear minded where the scent wasn't so strong.

"Am I imagining things?" Viktor asked to himself quietly as he washed his hands and started to cleanse his face.

 _/No, I can't be imagining things, the scent is still strong, even in here--/_ In fact, the scent began to grow stronger and Viktor paused for a moment to listen. He couldn't detect much sound aside from the music in the bar and the sound of people chatting, but the scent was growing stronger as he stood there. Quickly, he turned on the taps in case someone would come in and see him just standing there, and continued cleansing his face.

The strength of the scent peaked as Viktor rinsed his face. Viktor hadn't seen or heard anyone enter yet, so they must be nearby. He patted his face dry, fixed his hair a little, and threw on his trenchcoat. After the noise of running water was silenced, Viktor sensed a presence and peered around the washroom with curiosity. _/Something is strange/_ thought Viktor, narrowing his eyes. He took a few steps towards the other corner of the bathroom, the scent growing stronger as he neared. As he came closer, a pungent note joined the aroma which Viktor recognized. _/Anxiety. If there's someone there somehow, they're definitely afraid of being discovered by me. Another vampire probably wouldn't smell like this, but what other creature has the ability to turn invisible?/_

Just as he was nearly on top of the source of the aroma, the air stirred around him and the sound of footsteps cascaded down the hallway as whoever it was fled, the bell on the front door of the bar jingling violently as the presence left.

 _/Who or what was that? Regardless of what they were, their scent was simply divine, so I can hardly imagine how good they will taste.../_ Viktor's throat burned with thirst as he thought on this, his fangs threatening to emerge. He wanted to pursue the invisible presence but decided to quench his thirst first to make his own abilities sharper before he went on pursuit. He glamoured the next person who entered the bathroom and smelled half-decent, then took them to the ally beside the bar. After drinking his fill, he licked the wounds sealed and sent the man off in a taxi.

Now that he was somewhat satisfied, Viktor took off towards the lingering woodsy aroma, determined to find and identify it's source.

 _/It won't be that easy to get away from someone like me/_ Viktor thought to himself with a smirk as he ran through the night.

\------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day. Yuuri had had a midterm exam and an assignment due, and then he had to go straight to work after school. It wasn't until after 11pm that his shift finally finished. After such a long and anxiety filled day, Yuuri had built up the courage to stop at the bar for a drink on his way home. He didn't want to go over the top and get drunk, but he definitely needed a drink.

He decided to stop by Mila's, the somewhat small bar halfway between work and his apartment. As he neared the bar, Yuuri decided he was definitely done being seen by others for the day and walked into the bar completely invisible, head to toe, clothes and all. Don't worry, he will make sure he's visible when he orders. Now that he was invisible, he was perfectly at ease as he entered the bar, slipping in as another person came out so as not to have the door mysteriously open. Remaining invisible, Yuuri let's his gaze linger undetected around the bar. Most people were your average person, the odd decent looking one, nothing too exciting. A pale face turned to scan over the bar as Yuuri was looking and the movement caught his attention.

 _/What a beautiful face/_ thought Yuuri as he took in the looks of the man across the room. He had pale and smooth skin, silvery hair, good fashion, and eyes so blue they almost seemed to glow slightly in the dimness of the bar. Yuuri was taken aback by the attractiveness of the man, his cheeks flushing. Although Yuuri was invisible, the man's eyes, lit with interest, rested precisely on where Yuuri stood.

Yuuri's heart pounded in his chest as he gazed at the man, staring whimsically at him for several moments. Suddenly, the man downed his wine and rose from his seat, heading back to the washrooms. _/Is he going to leave?/_ Thought Yuuri to himself. Surely Yuuri couldn't leave this moment to fade without seeing him one more time, plus, he needed to go to the bathroom to make himself visible again so no one would see a man just poof into existence in the bar.

Yuuri made his way through the bar and started down the hall after the man went around the corner. Yuuri's heart was beating crazily in his chest with being able to get a second look while invisible. His constant anxiety during his pursuit helped stabilize his invisibility because it made him want to hide away from the eyes of strangers. Yuuri had pretty well mastered walking quietly because he wanted to be undetectable sometimes.

When he came into the bathroom, the fine man was at the sinks washing his face. Yuuri stood in the corner near the door and quietly listened to his own heartbeat thunder in his ears.

 _/Gosh..he's gorgeous. I can't breathe./_ Yuuri gaped at the man as he dried his face and styled his hair back in place. When had put his dark trenchcoat back on, he paused and looked around the room carefully.

 _/Does he detect me somehow..? Oh no, oh no, nobody is supposed to see me!/_ Yuuri held still and kept as quiet as he could, but it was useless because the man's eyes once again came to rest on the exact spot where Yuuri was hiding, just like they had by the door. The man's searching gaze rested unknowingly on Yuuri, his brilliant blue eyes full of curiosity and interest. As he looked he slowly walked towards the corner.

 _/How does he know there's someone here? I'm invisible!! Oh man, I need to get out of here. But his eyes are so beautiful-- but he's coming closer!/_ Yuuri hovered there a moment longer and then took off before his route was closed off by the man.

 _/I guess it was a terrible idea to hide in a corner!/_ thought Yuuri as he rushed out of the bar. He was somehow detected and didn't want anyone to realize his ability to turn invisible. If someone were to detect him and eventually make contact with him while he was invisible, the ability would falter and he would become visible again, even if only for a few moments.

Yuuri had run three blocks, halfway back to campus, before he slowed down. He was getting fatigued from being invisible all the while, but he had a hard time retracting the ability while he experienced anxiety. So the anxiety and constant upkeep of his invisibility made him feel drained.

He didn't really need to go back to campus, his apartment was actually past campus, another ten blocks away. Yuuri didn't know if he could calm down enough to relax his ability. If he called Phichit, he could meet him on campus and have some help getting calmed down. Yuuri stood on the grass beside the sidewalk to make sure people could get by and looked around as he pulled out his phone. He dialed Phichit's number and held the phone to his ear, and decided to continue walking while he was on the phone.

After a few rings, Phichit picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Phichit," said Yuuri in a low voice, seeing campus from the two and a half blocks away he was at now.

"Are you invisible right now, Yuuri? You're talking so quietly. Are you outside?" Asked Phichit all at once.

"Ahh, y-yes to both of those. I'm coming home from the bar and something _really_ weird happened there-- I can't calm down--- I- can you meet me at campus? I don't think I can make it back to the apartments with my ability sucking away all my energy like this," said Yuuri, breathing rapidly as he continued walking to the university. 

Him and Phichit were roommates attending the same university in Kyoto, Japan. They had both studied a year in Detroit, and then Yuuri came back to Japan to attend Kyoto university and Phichit decided to transfer there too. After all, the university of Kyoto is a top university.

But this wasn't important to Yuuri right now, he had made it to the campus and sat on a bench near the front doors to wait for Phichit. There was good lighting in this spot and windows other students could see out of, so it wasn't that isolated, even at midnight. Yuuri groaned and rested his chin in his hands and his elbows on the table. Just as he saw Phichit walking onto campus, Yuuri got the strange feeling that he was being watched. He peered around in paranoia and then pulled out his phone to tell Phichit which bench he was at.

"Yuuri, is it this bench?"

"Right here, Phichit. You can sit on the right side of the bench," replied Yuuri.

"Hey friend," said Phichit, reaching across the table to touch Yuuri and make him visible for a moment.

"Whoa wait, you're face is all flushed! Are you sure something bad happened?!" Asked Phichit coyly, smirking and winking at him.

"Kind of," Yuuri began, pulling his hand away from Phichit's so he would turn invisible again. He furrowed his brows while his friend couldn't see and sighed. 

"But the guy seemed to be able to detect me without seeing me and I'm freaking out!" Yuuri cried out. He shuddered and peered around again, unable to shake his paranoia.

"Let's walk. I don't feel comfortable here right now," added Yuuri, continuing to peer around as the skin on his back and neck pricked with the sensation of being watched.

"Uh, okay Yuuri. You're kind of sketching me out, so let's go. Can we hold hands?"

"After we round the corner, I don't wanna risk making myself visible again," replied Yuuri anxiously.

He had a bad feeling in his stomach and urged Phichit to walk quickly. Once they got around the corner, Yuuri reached out to take Phichit's hand, his form becoming visible now.

"Man, that was scary Yuuri! What's going on?! What's got you so freaked out?!"

"I think we're being followed, let's just hurry home and talk about everything when we get inside, okay?" Said Yuuri with a tremor to his voice, nearly pulling Phichit along, even though his body was tired. At least he was visible for now and his body could relax a little.

A few minutes later, they got to the apartment. As they headed inside, Yuuri peered back and thought he saw a flash of blue light in the darkness. He shivered and went inside, closing the door tightly behind him.


	2. Not so Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to chill after the night he had and Viktor gathers intelligence on his mystery boy while complaining to his dog about his struggle. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Phichit makes the mistake of going alone to the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Here's chapter two! Thanks for the views, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> -Dmitri_Space OwO <3

Viktor gave his poodle Makkachin a pat as he sat with him on the couch. It was 1:30am and Viktor had been sitting on the couch for an hour, drinking wine, unable to stop thinking about the interesting encounter he had had that evening. 

_/So the person with the amazing scent is also able to turn invisible, not to mention, his actual visible form is cute?!/_

Viktor was struggling with this. He finished off the last of his wine bottle and then made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Makkachin following closely behind him. 

"Hmm, I'll need to hatch a plan to find this person again. I know where he lives and what his friend looks like, but he probably knows what I look like too, since he was there in the bar somewhere", said Viktor, applying toothpaste to his toothbrush and beginning to brush his teeth. 

_/But just because the little lamb saw me doesn't mean he knows how dangerous I am../_ thought Viktor smirking as he brushed. He finished brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth, and went to his bedroom, Makkachin already waiting for him on his bed. As Viktor's heart fluttered at the cuteness of his own dog, an idea popped into his head.

"Makka! You're a genius!!" exclaimed Viktor, diving onto his bed and cuddling Makkachin. The dog yelped and woofed excitedly, worming around in Viktor's embrace to lick his face. 

"Good girrrl~ Yes! Who can resist your cuteness? Nobody~! Yeah!" cooed Viktor, scratching behind Makkachin's ears. He got up, put on some pajamas, and cuddled into the blankets with Makkachin.

"Tomorrow, we're going invisible boy hunting!" said Viktor, grinning to himself as he fell asleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri and Phichit didn't get to sleep until 3:30am that night. After all the anxiety and excitement of the evening was explained and Yuuri had calmed down, the two fell asleep together on Phichit's king size bed. They lightly clung to each other as they slept, Phichit with a protective arm cast over Yuuri's shoulder, and Yuuri with his head resting just beneath Phichit's arm, his face turned towards the comforting warmth of his friend's body. 

The bond of friendship they had developed in just a couple years was a treasure. After hitting it off as mutual international students in Detroit, him and Phichit were scarcely apart. Yuuri had decided to come to school more than 5 hours away from home on a scholarship in literature at Kyoto university, and Phichit joined him there in Kyoto to take media, blogging, and online advertising at the same university. Phichit planned to be "an internet starrr~!" as he would say, not holding back on the jazz hands. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, had a much quieter and academic aim in mind. He wanted to write and publish poetry, essays, novels, any and all literature. Being an introvert at heart, he has no desire to be something as public as Phichit. Yet, a small part of him really wishes to be seen for what he is. His heart has always been in hiding, and wants to be found. 

The moon was waxing to full tomorrow night. It was only the end of October, but both Yuuri and Phichit shuddered in their sleep from the chill in the air. Perhaps their dreams would not always be so sweet and their sleep so sound. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"YUURI~! Do you wanna know your horoscope for the day?! It _is_ a Friday, so maybe the stars are trying to align for you!" Exclaimed Phichit with energy much too buoyant for Yuuri in the morning. 

"Hmm..?" Replied Yuuri as he glanced up from the coffee he was leaning over, his face resting in his hands as his arms rested on the countertop, trying to keep himself upright while being so overtired.

"Sure, give it a whirl, Phichit. What dark fate could it possibly reveal after the sketchy night I had last night," Yuuri mumbled with humorless sarcasm. Despite his exhaustion after getting home last night, Yuuri hadn't slept soundly through the night. His dreams were disturbed with visions of glowing blue eyes that watch him and dark shadows. Yuuri could still see those blue eyes glow behind his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes, and could see them in his waking imagination. 

"Okay, okay. Sooo, here's the horoscope for you, Mr. Sagittarius. It says 'Unexpected twists to your life story and "chance" meetings are probable. With the full moon coming tonight, you feel exposed and unprepared for the reveal of the shadows in your life, but it is inevitable. Although you feel unsure, something big is in the works for your love or social life.' Oooooo~ very mysterious, Yuuri. Are you ready for your destiny to be revealed?!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Phichit and blew the horoscope off as nonsense. Secretly though, he felt like his stomach had dropped into his feet after what his horoscope had been because it matched up so well with what was going on in his life right now. Sometimes, Yuuri was good at keeping his thoughts and emotions invisible, even if his body was visible. 

Even though Phichit believed in astrology, Yuuri felt foolish about admitting to believing in what his horoscope had said. In a way, Phichit kind of knew that Yuuri followed astrology because they had had conversations about it before and had talked about their signs and the signs of various crushes or dates in the past. He was hoping that reading out his horoscope would cheer Yuuri up a bit and make him more interested in his day, but Yuuri showed him no signs of interest. 

"Well Yuuri, you shouldn't mope here all day, I have to head out soon. I know you're off today and your class is canceled because your prof is at a conference, but if I come back after work and you're still sitting here staring at your coffee, I'm actually gonna feel kinda worried, okay? Why don't you take a nice nap and try to do some yoga or something later? Or read for a class to take your mind off last night?" said Phichit with concern in his voice.

Yuuri nodded and smiled a little at Phichit. He appreciated the gentle encouragement from his friend, even though he was feeling anxiety about being alone with his thoughts once Phichit leaves for school. 

Phichit got ready, gave Yuuri a big hug, and headed out, locking the door behind him for Yuuri's sake. His hope was that Yuuri would take some of his advice and try to rest and recharge, but he suspected that Yuuri was too worked up over the previous night to be very productive with anything. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri sighed after his best friend left, the echo of the bolt turning to lock the door comforting him with at least a tiny bit of security. The empty apartment didn't do much to ease the anxiety he woke up with though, and his body fidgeted between being visible and invisible. In lieu of finishing his coffee, Yuuri decided to make a relaxing chamomile lavender tea. As he prepared it, his mind swirled, trying to process the previous night. 

"Actually," he said to himself, "I think I'll have a shower first and then have my tea." Yuuri turned the kettle back off and headed down the hallway, smelling himself and crinkling his nose in disgust at his own body odour. He grabbed his phone and Bluetooth speaker and picked out a playlist to listen to while in the shower. 

_/I'm just gonna take today and try to chill and process what went down last night/_ Yuuri thought to himself as he picked a soft music playlist and then started the shower. 

The hot water felt good on his clammy skin and the music soothed him too. Just as Yuuri was starting to relax, his memory decided to call up the man he had encountered the previous night. 

_/So blue.../_ thought Yuuri as he saw the eyes of the man in his mind's eye. 

He found himself blushing again at the man's image despite the similar glowing blue eyes that lingered in the shadows and the strange feelings he had had of being watched or followed on his way home last night. 

He mentally shook himself and tried to concentrate on the soft music and warm water on his skin. 

_/Yeah... I have skin, bones, blood, but most of the time nobody can see all that. I get scared and I just..turn invisible! It's already almost happened at my job, and happened at school numerous times. Anxiety makes me invisible and then becoming invisible sometimes gives me anxiety and makes me more tired!/_

He sighed and splashed water over his face and applied cleanser, his thoughts lingering back to when he was watching the man at the bar do the same thing in the washroom. 

_/How can someone look that beautiful washing their face?/_ Yuuri thought in exasperation as he rinsed his own face. 

_/I'm sure I look just great with my round face and brown eyes./_ Yuuri thought wryly. _/Maybe if I were more attractive, I would be able to keep myself visible more often.../_

Yuuri continued to ponder in thought for the remainder of his shower, then got out, wrapped himself in a towel, grabbed his things, and made his way back to his bedroom. He dried off and put on some comfortable sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, loving the feeling of coverage his home-clothes gave him. He returned to preparing his tea, and then took it over to the couch, sitting down with a novel he needed to finish for a class. He brought his soft music to play beside him and started reading.

After a while, Yuuri nodded off into a calm sleep, novel still in hand, and tea cup still half full. Perhaps it was the light of day which brought such a comforting sleep to Yuuri. The night would be kindly reserved for what it hosted best: nightmares.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Viktor had taken Makkachin for a walk in the park across from the apartment building where his mystery boy was staying. He had come at a very popular time for humans to roam about outdoors, and yet, the young man was nowhere to be seen (or smelled). If he concentrated very hard, he could faintly pick up his scent, but Viktor knew this was because he lived right there. 

_/I took my cute dog for a walk and the boy wasn't even around to see her!_

“Poor Makkachin!” said Viktor to his oblivious dog, pouting a little as he walked. Who was really more disappointed here?

"Let's go home girl," said Viktor to his dog, patting her as he reattached her leash.

_/At least I got Makka out for a walk.../_ thought Viktor dejectedly. 

As he was heading out of the park, he saw the young man his mystery boy had met up with walking towards the apartment with a school bag. 

_/They must go to school at Kyoto university, where he stopped last night. Then this apartment.. must be where they live together. Probably roommates, I guess/_ thought Viktor as he watched the other man go into the apartment building. 

Viktor checked his watch. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, and he hadn't seen the mystery boy come out of the building since he entered the previous night. 

_/You'll have to come out eventually/_ concluded Viktor with determination. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Phichit got inside the apartment, Yuuri was fast asleep on the couch. Phichit quietly took off his shoes and coat and placed his bag on a kitchen chair, padding over to his sleeping friend. As he observed him, he noticed the circles beneath Yuuri's eyes that indicated a lack of good sleep. 

_/I can't wake him with those eyebags still there, not cute~. I should just let him sleep/_ Phichit thought to himself. He walked back to the kitchen and surveyed what the two of them had for groceries. 

"Man, we have like, nothing to eat" said Phichit quietly. He put his hands on his hips and thought hard about what they should do for supper. It was only just after 3:00pm, so they still had time to go grocery shopping for supper things. 

_/Except, I would be a terrible person if I woke up that tired soul on the couch over there.../_ Phichit thought to himself, biting his lip a little as he deliberated. 

"I guess...I'll just go by myself," said Phichit decidedly, unsure of what else he would want to do in this situation. He made a small list of what he thought they needed, then decided to leave a little note for Yuuri so that he didn't worry if he woke up and Phichit still wasn't home. 

「Yuuri,

           Gone to get some stuff for supper.  
           Text me if you wake up and I'm still  
           out and you need anything. I hope  
           chili lime prawn stir-fry appeals to  
           you (cuz it sure does to me!). 

                               BRB!!! (^_-)-☆ love, Phichit 」

Phichit placed the note on the side table by Yuuri's half-drank tea, grabbed a reusable grocery bag, donned his outdoor clothes again, and then headed out. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Phichit was used to appearing to be alone at the grocery store, but not actually alone. Since Yuuri would often feel uncomfortable in crowded places, he would turn invisible while they shopped. But this time, Phichit was actually alone. He didn't have his invisible Japanese translator with him if he needed to ask any questions, but he was pretty sure of what he was getting, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem this time. 

He made his way around the store, gathering the ingredients for his supper tonight and listening to Thai pop in his headphones.

As Phichit rounded the corner of the international aisle, he ran into a man slightly taller than him, his headphones falling out as be stumbled back a bit.

"Oh--Su-sumimasen!" Said Phichit, excusing himself in Japanese. As he looked up at the man, he was met with a cold stare housed by dark and serious eyes. 

"Uhh..daijoubu ka?" Asked Phichit, stepping back and hesitantly looking up at the man as he asked if he was okay. Phichit wasn't used to people getting angry with him since he had such a cheery and genuine personality, but the man's cold stare persisted.

"I don't speak Japanese. I'm Korean," replied the man coolly, excusing himself and breezing by Phichit into the next aisle. 

Phichit stared after him, taken aback by his coldness that bordered on rudeness. 

"What hell was up with that guy?!!" Phichit muttered to himself, frowning as he proceeded into the aisle to find his seasonings and placed his headphones back in his ears. 

_/He didn't even apologize for mutually bumping into me. The song was just getting to the good part! Now I need to start it over!/_ He thought to himself. It made him feel slightly better to fuss about the pettiness of how he was affected and he proceeded to pulled out his phone to start his song over again. 

When he was done gathering the rest of his groceries, he proceeded to the checkout. He bopped around to the beat of his music as he waited, mouthing the Thai lyrics as it played. Phichit double checked that he got everything on his list, then glanced up at the man in front of him as he paid for his stuff. 

_/Ohmygod. It's that chilly guy I bumped into earlier!/_ Phichit noted as he peered at him.  
The man side-glanced at him, furrowing his thick brows and grimacing, then looked back to the cashier, bowing slightly in thanks as he finished and grabbed his groceries.

Phichit stared after him as he left, then shrugged and turned to the cashier, greeting her in polite Japanese. Phichit had learned the bare basics of Japanese so that he could survive okay in Japan, but he did miss the presence of his friend while he wondered around as a foreigner. He thanked the cashier, packed his groceries into his reusable bag, and then left the store, zipping up his jacket again as he got outside. 

Because his bag was heavy, he decided to take a shortcut back to the apartment down a side street.

Just as he was passing by an alley, a pair of arms reached out and jerked him into the alley. Before Phichit could even get his bearings, he felt a searing pain in his neck, and then a calm and foggy feeling came over him as he leaned into the body he was pulled against, his grocery bag slipping from his hand and onto the ground. 

"Whuhh.. " he tried to ask, trailing off as his limbs began to feel heavy and his eyelids fluttered. He shuddered as he felt the pain in his neck fade, blearily looking up at whoever it was that was now looking down at him with dark eyes. 

_/Rude grocery store guy..../_ Thought Phichit, recognizing him just as his consciousness slipped away and he went limp in the man's arms.


	3. Storm & Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vampire Romance finally becomes a _romance_.
> 
> WARNING: Content has changed to explicit in this chapter (aka. sexual content). 
> 
> Some of you may not like that, so please don't proceed past chapter 2. It was always in my plans to content change when it came along. 
> 
> The rest of y'all, enjoy!! ( ･ิω･ิ)♡
> 
> ~Dmitri_Space

After Phichit had passed out, Seung-Gil picked up his groceries and added them onto his arm with his own gorceries. 

He then hoisted the man into his arms and carried him down the ally and back towards his apartment. As he needed to pass through more public areas, Seung-Gil glamoured himself and the young man invisible to humans, then proceeded.

Seung-Gil had gone to the store to pick up some steaks for his himself and his Siberian husky back at home. He had wanted to avoid feeding on the night of the full moon because he knew his bloodlust would be a lot stronger than usual.

Yet, clearly, things did not go as planned. Seung-Gil grimaced as he looked down at the peaceful face of the young man he had fed from.

 _/At least the moon isn't visible yet../_ thought Seung-Gil to himself. Despite the fact that humans had solely associated full moons with werewolves, full moons affected all creatures that felt bloodlust, including vampires like himself.

Seung-Gil had mastered the cycles of his lowest and highest times of bloodlust, and always tried to feed during times of lower bloodlust so that his prey had a greater chance of survival. He had missed his usual meal and disturbed his routine a few weeks ago when he had decided to come to Kyoto. Seung-Gil had been too preoccupied with his goal in Kyoto to eat properly, and tonight was his peak bloodlust.

 _/I seriously can't take the life of such a bright soul../_ Seung-Gil thought remorsefully as he arrived at his apartment and made his way to the basement floor, easily shifting the man in his arms in order to get out his keys and unlock the door. 

The man was flat passed out as Seung-Gil walked into his apartment and layed the man down on his couch, shooting his dog a commanding look to let him know he couldn't make noise or bother their guest. 

He suspected the man had had a precondition of fatigue or overtiredness before he had fed from him, since he was sleeping so soundly and his defense reaction was so lacking. 

Or maybe Seung-Gil's hunting skills were just getting better with time. Afterall, he could glamour in a variety of ways which fooled, tricked, or convinced humans into thinking or doing various things, and he could also mentally communicate with his dog if he really tried. He had been a vampire for more than a century, but this was one of the first times Seung-Gil could do things on his own and in his own way as a vampire. 

For most of his life as a vampire, Seung-Gil had been working for the political body of vampire society, the Senate. By blood-obligation to his master (the one who turned him), Seung-Gil worked for the Senate fulfilling political errands, warrants for arrest or elimination, and gathering "livestock" for vampire conferences. The idea of kidnapping live humans to feed on or convert into new vampires for their own benefit sickened Seung-Gil to the core, but he physically couldn't disobey his master without severely suffering himself. 

With the rare opportunity of a solo mission from the Senate, he had decided to run away and seek a major figure who had escaped the Senate around the time that Seung-Gil had joined: Viktor Nikiforov. Lord Nikiforov was a vampire chosen and turned directly by grand mistress, Lilia Baranovskaya. Viktor was trained by her and worked for the Senate for about a century himself before deciding to disappear, cutting off all his connections to the vampire world. 

It had been hard to track down Viktor's whereabouts, since he had moved around a lot over the past century after he disappeared, but Seung-Gil was a patient and calculating person, and his determination to find a way to sever his connection with the Senate drove him to where he was now. Minus the random boy on his couch. 

Seung-Gil rubbed his forehead in self-frustration, fighting the bloodlust that was washing over him and making his skin feel hot and cold all at the same time. 

The young man's blood had called to him in the grocery store, making his throat burn desperately in thirst. When they had first collided, Seung-Gil was trying so hard not to inhale the man's scent that he came off cold and stiff in the few words he had exchanged with him. 

Then, when the man was near him again as they waited in line, Seung-Gil nearly lost control and grabbed him right then and there. 

_/Clearly, I need to reinitialize my feeding routine/_ he thought as he went to the kitchen to put his steaks in the fridge and placed the man's bag of groceries in the fridge to keep whatever might be in it fresh.

"What now.." he asked to himself, calculating what his next move would be. 

It would be wise to simply wait until the young man woke up, glamour him to ask where he lived, and then just return him to his home in a confused state. Yet, Seung-Gil was hesitant to do what seemed the most logical for some reason. 

_/I want this human all to myself/_ thought Seung-Gil possessivly as another wave of thirst washed over him, making him shudder feverishly. The thought of eating the steak he had just bought rather than drinking human blood at the moment violently turned his stomach, confirming again that he was at peak bloodlust. 

It was after 5 o'clock by this point, and soon it would be getting dark and the moon would rise. 

Taking a deep breath and holding it in, Seung-Gil went over to the couch to check on the young man. He gently pressed his fingers to the man's neck to check his pulse, ignoring the thirst burning in his throat as he did so. 

_/His vitals seem normal..I must not have drank as much as I thought I had.../_ He noted to himself, thinking back to when he had fed on the man in the ally. 

As he hovered over the young man to double check his observations, the man stirred, his eyes slowly opening to peer up at Seung-Gil.

Seung-Gil froze, his mind racing to figure out what he should do now. 

"Ughh.. where is this?" asked the young man softly, looking around at his surroundings in confusion, then returning his gaze to the man above him. 

"Uh, why are you so close, dude?" he asked as recognition bloomed within the confusion on his face. 

"RUDE GROCERY GUY!" exclaimed the young man, scrambling to sit up. 

Seung-Gil flinched away from the sudden shouting and movement, pacing to the opposite side of the room from him and covering his mouth, trying desperately to ring in his thirst. 

"What, now you're saying I smell bad?!" Exclaimed the man in exasperation, throwing out his arms dramatically.

"Who are you to judge me.. " he added softly, more so to himself than Seung-Gil, but of course Seung-Gil could hear him. 

Without a word, Seung-Gil took off as he felt himself losing control of his thirst, running down the hallway and into his room, the door slamming so hard that the whole apartment reverberated. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Phichit was taken aback by the man's sudden flee from the living room. When he had regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was the (handsome, now that he noticed) man from the grocery store, hovering over him with a mild look of concern on his face. 

Although the man was a stranger, the softness in his features (before he freaked and ran) in comparison to the harshness he showed towards him at the grocery store made him seem like a much more complex person. 

Now, Phichit sat there, dumbfounded and wondering where his groceries were. His mind was a bit foggy from the point when he left the grocery store.

Phichit pulled out his phone to check the time and somehow it had gotten to be..5:30pm?!! 

"OH. I HAVE TO GO. YUURI! Ohh, he's probably so worried, wondering where I am! I would never take two and a half hours _grocery shopping_ ," said Phichit, rambling to himself.

After a moment, he noticed the barely perceivable presence of the dog beside him. He jumped, swearing in Thai and getting up off the couch, unsure of weather the dog was friendly or not. 

The dog twitched his ears as he looked at Phichit, seeming a lot more perceptive than any dog he had ever met. 

"Oh. Hell. No. This is creepy, where are my groceries."

No sooner had Phichit spoken the words, the dog got down from the couch and padded over to the fridge, sitting beside it and staring at Phichit as though he was answering his question. 

"Okay. Sure. Thanks, dog. Cool. Was it you who put my stuff in the fridge or the actual human?" He asked as he came to the fridge, opened it, and saw his bag of groceries within, only half surprised. 

Totally done trying to figure out what was going on for the moment, Phichit grabbed his bag, made sure he had his keys, wallet, and phone, and then briskly left, the dog staring after him as he shut the door. 

Phichit shuddered and made his way out of the apartment building he had no memory of entering, hearing the dog bark loudly a few times as he opened the front door to the building. He paused and stared at the door of the strange man's apartment, real worry and anxiety seeping into his thoughts, then he shut the door and hurried down the street towards home. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Viktor sighed as he watched the sun set and got up from the bench in the park, telling Makkachin it was time to go. It was nearing dusk: the vampire's dinner time, and so far Viktor's desired dinner hadn't shown up. 

_/I prefer my dinner and date all in one/_ thought Viktor seductively, keen on getting what he wanted. 

Viktor pulled out his phone (yes, 300 year old vampires can have phones!) and checked his messages. 

「  
New message from: Christophe✧*。  
Hey Viktor!  
Thought I'd remind an airhead like you  
that it's a full moon tonight where  
you are.  
Happy feed night!  
」

"All the better," said Viktor to himself, well acquainted with the extra power full moons could provide. The full moon strengthens abilities and ups bloodlust. Younger vampires may struggle with controlling full moon bloodlust, but it was easy enough for vampires like Viktor. 

Since the boy wouldn't leave his apartment, Viktor would just have to go to him. 

_/Where he was most likely sitting around at home all day, my little lamb will be well rested when I feed from him/_ Viktor pondered as he made his way home to get ready for the evening. 

_/He must really be an introvert if a vampire was out in the sun more than him/_ thought Viktor, chuckling as he walked. 

_/See you after midnight, little lamb/_ said Viktor in his mind, looking back at the apartment and blowing a kiss. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It was twilight when Phichit got in, kicking off his shoes at the door. When he looked up, Yuuri was still asleep, snuggled into the couch with his back to him. 

_/I guess he couldn't have been too worried if he was asleep../_ Phichit thought to himself.

Phichit had no time to admire his friend's sleeping cuteness and he ran over to the couch and shook him as gently as he could with his shaking hands. 

"Yuuri, Yuuri wake up," he said, biting his lip as he saw his friend stir.

"Nnh....mmh..?" Yuuri turned onto his back and squinted up at Phichit. "What time is it..?"

Yuuri took off his glasses that he had fallen asleep wearing and cleaned them with a tissue, then sat up. Once he could see clearly, he finally took in Phichit's run-down and anxious demeanor.

"Phichit? What's wrong--? Did something happen?" Yuuri asked with deep concern, becoming fully aware of his surroundings again. 

"Oh man, it's dark outside now. I must've slept all day--where were you? Did you just get home?" Yuuri continued, rapid firing questions at Phichit.

"Uhm.. uhh...I-I don't really know what happened--but I'm really freaked out, Yuuri!" exclaimed Phichit, clambering onto the couch beside Yuuri now that some of it was free, pulling his knees to his chest. 

Without his permission, unsure and confused tears leaked down Phichit's cheeks, his voice trembling as he took in a breath.

"Ohh.. Phichit.." said Yuuri softly, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer.

"I-I just-- I only remember leaving the grocery store--and there was this--this weird guy there who was r-really rude to m-me--just because I bumped into him!" explained Phichit, his voice shaking as he cried. 

"Ne-next thing I kn-know-..I wake up on this guy's fucking couch--and he's there..still being w-weird. He s-seemed disgusted by me or s-something--idk why you would like--kidnap someone if you think they're g-gross or something...anyways-- so he ran to his r-room..and I decided to get the hell out of there--and his weird dog--ohmygod Yuuuuriii!" Phichit sobbed, covering his face with his hands and leaning into his best friends shoulder to cry. 

Yuuri rubbed his back, his own face stricken with worry as he took in what Phichit told him. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to prod for details while Phichit was this upset, so he decided to focus on comforting him instead. 

"Well, regardless of what happened, we'll figure it out together. You're home now, and safe. He can't bother you. Hey, I'll go lock the door and make something to eat, okay?" said Yuuri, looking to his friend for confirmation. Phichit nodded and sniffled, wiping the tears as they continued rolling down his cheeks and shifting to let Yuuri get up to lock the door. 

Once Yuuri had turned the bolt and peered out the glass lens to make sure nobody was outside their door, he grabbed the bag of groceries Phichit had apparently left by the door and took them to the kitchen with him. 

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" asked Yuuri, knowing it was one of Phichit's favorite drinks he had tried in America. Phichit nodded, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose. 

"Uhm.. I got stuff for Thai stir-fry, but I don't even know if I feel like that now. Can we just order a pizza, Yuuri?" Phichit asked in a soft and defeated voice, looking at Yuuri with his still watery eyes. 

"Ohhhh! Yes, of course we can get pizza!" replied Yuuri, nearly coming to tears himself from seeing his friend this way. After turning on the kettle for instant hot chocolate, Yuuri hurried over to Phichit to give him a big hug, doing his best to comfort him while still wondering what actually happened. 

Phichit sighed and thanked Yuuri, asking Yuuri if he could order the pizza while he jumped in the shower. Yuuri agreed of course and Phichit went down the hall to shower. 

Later, the two of them had pizza and tried to lighten the mood, but neither could seem to get there completely. Decidedly, Phichit and Yuuri moved to Yuuri's room after they were done their pizza and hot chocolate, switching on Netflix for a while until they got tired. Phichit fell asleep at 10:30, probably exhausted from the rough day he had had, and Yuuri finished the rest of the movie they were watching before turning it off and calling it a night, despite the fact that he had napped most of the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri startled awake from another nightmare about the glowing blue eyes, but this time they were still there when Yuuri opened his own eyes: stark and alive and in his reality. He yelled, trying to get up, but the man was already on top of him before he could make a move. The glowing blue eyes became hooded and cast a faint blue glow over Yuuri's mortified expression. 

Yuuri was so shocked he could barely breath, not that being pinned under the blankets helped. He squirmed helplessly, his form shifting between visible and invisible erratically, making him quickly fatigue. 

"Wh-what do you-w-want??" Yuuri asked, his voice trembling as he tried to catch his breath.

"I've finally caught you, little lamb," spoke the man above him.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find an invisible boy? What does this delightfully scented boy taste like?" Said Viktor, brushing his nose against the side of Yuuri's throat. 

Yuuri shuddered beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his face away, trying to worm further under the covers. 

The man chuckled softly, then Yuuri felt a knee press between his legs to stop him from going any further.

"J-j-j-just because I'm a m-man doesn't mean this isn't sexual harrassment!" He squeeked out all in a rush, flushing and shifting invisible, giving Viktor the odd sight of pinning down an invisible figure. 

Just as Viktor was licking Yuuri's throat, making him shudder and turn visible again, Viktor felt the intruding presence of another vampire enter the apartment. Viktor watched the door and remained still, putting his hand over the mouth of his victim to silence him. 

"Who is this? Another vampire? ...There is one other snack after all," said Viktor, glancing at the other boy beside his. A man silently opened the door to reveal a pair of shimmering silver eyes glowing in the dark. 

The man entered silently, picked up the sleeping Phichit in his arms, then paused.

"Seung-Gil. Run away from the Senate. Wishing to speak with you after our meals, Lord Nikiforov, if you would grace me with your presence," said Seung-Gil formally and with barely any intonation. He nodded to him and carried Phichit out of the room and into the bedroom across the hall, the soft click of the door shutting echoing in the hall. 

"Hm. Interesting. Lots of interesting things are happening now, aren't they, little lamb?" said Viktor, returning his attention to the young man. 

He lifted his hand from Yuuri's mouth, tears shining in the soft light of Viktor's eyes as they rolled down the sides of Yuuri's cheeks. 

" _Bednyaga_ ," said Viktor in Russian, his eyes softening a little. 

"Look," Viktor commanded, taking hold of the young man's chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. 

"What's your name?" asked Viktor, glamouring Yuuri to answer truthfully. 

"Yuuri," he answered softly, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Yuuri~ You're safe, okay?" said Viktor with a comforting lull to his voice, the glamour taking full affect over Yuuri as he used his name. 

Yuuri felt a soothing sensation wash over his mind and body, the anxiety seeping out of him and relaxing his erratic and uncontrolled ability, allowing him to remain visible and unstrained. 

"There's a good boy, Yuuri, see? You're nice and safe," he purred as he smoothed back Yuuri's hair and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

Somehow, Viktor didn't feel so guilty glamouring this man, since he was in such an anxious state. The anxiety punctured his scent so easily, he noticed, as though the man were constantly suffering from it. 

/Maybe he is.../ Thought Viktor, peering down into the face of the now calm one beneath him. 

/Such a sweet face when he's like this../ Viktor thought to himself, a gentle blush gracing his cheeks as he observed the looks of his little lamb more closely.

The light of the full moon shone through Yuuri's bedroom window, making Viktor's whole body pulse with desire and bloodlust. He swore huskily in Russian, then loosened some of the blankets to allow Yuuri's arms to be free, now easily welcoming and unprotesting. 

Viktor chuckled as Yuuri simply laid his arms on either side of his head, a quaint and peaceful smile tugging at his lips as he sleepily looked up at Viktor. After more than 300 years of life as a vampire, it took very little effort for Viktor to keep up a glamour, especially one of benevolent nature. He hated the trope of vampires hunting humans and terrifying them. It was much more enjoyable to help the little stressed out humans relax and glamour them like this. Viktor was sure the man would have a wonderful sleep that night, both from his calming glamour and the need for his body to rest and regenerate it's blood once Viktor had fed. 

"Maybe I'll even stay and make you breakfast! After all, it's after midnight and that young vampire and I need to have a longggg chat, hmm, my little lamb?"

Yuuri shrugged passively in response, not very concerned with anything at the moment. 

Viktor's throat started to thirst and burn and Viktor airheadedly remembered he was there to feed. 

He swallowed dryly, then deeply inhaled the clean and untainted scent of the calm man beneath him, taking in all the notes of the scent as he nuzzled closer to Yuuri's neck. Viktor shuddered as he felt Yuuri's pulse dance, deciding to play a little with his food as he ate. 

Viktor licked Yuuri's neck as a test, earning a soft gasp from the small man beneath him. Viktor smirked and continued, caressing Yuuri's neck with his tongue and sucking little marks onto his neck. When the man began to get breathy and flushed, Viktor gently bit into his neck, receiving another lewd sound from the man beneath him.

Viktor sighed in pleasure as he drank, adoring the flavour of his rare little human. 

If he drank enough, he would get a slight imprint with Yuuri, and that would make it much easier for him to find and make Yuuri feel instantly a little calmer when he was near. There wasn't much harm in it. 

Viktor felt the man become aroused beneath him as he drank, then he ran a hand through Yuuri's hair and gently pressed against his crotch with his knee. 

Yuuri jolted beneath him and another moan was elicited from him as his arousal grew. Viktor could feel himself getting pretty turned on, but he meant only to fool around a little, nothing serious. 

Another thing Viktor wasn't into was vampires glamouring humans to have full out non-consentual sex with them. Just the thought of it made Viktor disgusted and he drank a little deeper from Yuuri to get his mind off it. 

Yuuri's eyes were starting to flutter as he grew more sleepy from blood loss, becoming as compliant as liquid honey beneath Viktor. 

Viktor drank a little more and then drew back, licking the wound clean and using his vampire saliva to help heal it. 

Yuuri only winced a little as Viktor did this, making Viktor note that he's found himself a real cute and good little human. 

Viktor rolled down the covers that had been restraining Yuuri, trailing his hand down Yuuri's chest and resting it on his erection. 

Yuuri twitched and cast a hand over his mouth to quiet his voice, his face flaming with embarrassement. As Viktor tugged Yuuri's sleep pants down to fully expose his erection, Yuuri self-consciously turned invisible. 

Yuuri hadn't done more than kiss another person before, so despite his being glamoured, he still naturally felt embarrassed in a situation like this. 

Viktor's heart squeezed in his chest at the strange adorableness of the fact that this little human turned invisible when embarrassed. In some ways, it seemed a little sad. Did Yuuri not want to be seen? 

Deep in Viktor's heart of hearts, he was determined to help this human, and without even consciously knowing it yet himself, Viktor was commited to doing so. 

Viktor refocused and shifted so that he was hovering over Yuuri again. Now that the blankets were out of the way, the boy's form was exposed, shifting between visible and invisible. Clearly, Yuuri was becoming flustered and tired because he was beginning to forget to include his clothes in the invisibility. 

Viktor leaned down to lightly brush lips with Yuuri, peppering kisses down his neck and licking the side of his neck he hadn't given any attention to yet. 

"Mmh.." sighed Yuuri, muffling his sighs with the back of his hand and turning his face away. 

As Viktor sucked more marks into Yuuri's neck, he reached down to caress Yuuri's erection.

"Ah~.." sighed Yuuri, squirming a bit beneath Viktor. 

"Mnnh, yess, give in to your desires, Yuuri~" purred Viktor seductively, continuing to upkeep his glamour with ease. He rubbed Yuuri's cock and bit into his neck on the unbitten side, indulging in lavish amounts of Yuuri's sweet and aroused blood. As Viktor sucked, he stroked Yuuri consistently, filling the room with Yuuri's breathy moans and gasps. Viktor continued drinking until he began to feel that slight pull within his chest that told him an imprint was starting to form. He simultaneously could tell that Yuuri was started to feel it too, his cock twitching in Viktor's hands and leaking fluid. 

"Yesss, darling~ We're ohh so close~" breathed Viktor as he pulled away from Yuuri's neck for a moment. 

Viktor licked the blood from Yuuri's neck that had trickled down from his bite marks, deciding to lave over his neck like that for a minute to create more pleasure for his little lamb. 

"Ohh~!" cried out Yuuri as he neared his climax. 

"Not yet, Yuuri~" commanded Viktor, making Yuuri whimper and writhe beneath him, trying his best to hold back by Viktor's command. 

Viktor reinserted his teeth into the puncture wounds he had made in Yuuri's neck and drank a little more, grunting against his neck from the pleasure he felt as they imprinted. His own erection throbbed in his pants insistently. Viktor removed his hand from Yuuri's erection for a moment to free his own, receiving a small sound of protest from Yuuri as he did so. Viktor lowered himself closer to Yuuri so that their bodies were flush against each other, but kept some of his weight off him with his spare arm so he could stroke their erections together. 

Yuuri whimpered as Viktor squeezed their cocks together, making Viktor himself moan as their bond deepened. 

He removed his teeth and continued licking and sucking Yuuri's neck, closing the puncture wounds only to make new ones at the base of Yuuri's neck just below his ear. Yuuri sighed and bucked his hips eagerly, sweat trickling down the back of his neck and adding to the euphoria Viktor could taste in Yuuri's hot and aroused blood. 

Tears came to both their eyes as they imprinted deeper than Viktor had originally planned to, but unable to stop as pleasure throbbed through their bodies, mutually felt and shared. 

Viktor pumped their cocks together more quickly, thumbing their heads and swirling their fluids together, breathing heavy in Yuuri's ear as he felt them edging their climax. Yuuri pleaded meakly and desperately for release with a lewd voice in Viktor's ear, arching his back and pressing closer to him. 

Viktor licked up Yuuri's jawbone and nipped his ear as he felt him and Yuuri climax and spurt fluids all over Yuuri's stomach and Viktor's hand, an elongated moan sounding from each of them as they felt release. 

Yuuri sank back into his bed, exhausted and soaring on relief and pleasure after their climax. His body felt so heavy, yet safe and unalone. The newly formed imprint between him and Viktor comforted and calmed him like chamomile lavender tea. Before Viktor could say or do much else, Yuuri fell into a deep sleep, not a worry line visible on his face as his breathing became rhythmic and his heartbeat constant and calm.

Viktor reached over to the bedside table and grabbed some tissue, wiping Yuuri and himself off and fixing both their pants before shifting to the other side of the bed. 

So soon after an imprint, they couldn't comfortably be far apart, so Viktor climbed under the blankets and pulled Yuuri's half of the blankets back over him, nuzzling close to his Yuuri, curious to see how the morning would fair. As Viktor started to feel sleepy beside his little lamb, he picked up the scent of another's blood and assumed that the younger vampire from earlier was enjoying his full moon feast on Yuuri's roommate. 

_/Drink responsibly, kid/_ thought Viktor as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Russian:  
> Viktor- _Bednyaga_ = "pour soul/thing"


	4. After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to our beloved characters after the sun goes down and the full moon rises? 
> 
> Read on and You Shall See. 
> 
> ~Dmitri_Space

After Phichit fell asleep, he found himself in an elaborate nightmare. It was one of those vivid and tangible nightmares that created a deep seated fear in the dreamer. 

He was in a dark forest. As he walked, there seemed to be no end to the dark tendrils and vines of the forest. The setting of the dream reminded Phichit of the jungles back in Thailand, but more sinister. As Phichit's dream self walked, he started to feel like the shadows were watching him and sped up his pace, tearing his dream self's clothes on the thorns and branches that crowded him, his soft skin getting adorned with scratches. It felt like he had been traversing the dark forest forever before Phichit's dream self came across a break in the darkness. In a small clearing where the night sky was visible above with all its shining stars, a faintly glowing silver rose bravely grew. 

In the dream, as soon as he laid eyes on the silver rose, he was mesmerized and felt drawn to it. He hypnotically took steps towards the rose, his arms nearly bare and covered in a number of little scratches from the thorns. When Phichit's dream self reached the rose, he reached out with both his hands and cupped the glowing silver rose in his hands, gazing down at it lovingly. As he gently cupped the rose, the thorns below the flower pricked Phichit's elegant fingers, making them bleed. 

Suddenly, Phichit felt the serenity of the clearing shift and the rose's thorns elongated and dug into Phichit's hand, eliciting a cry from Phichit. Blood poured into his hands from his wounds and drowned the rose, dying it red as his own blood bubbled and overflowed out of his hands as though his hands were a chalice. 

Phichit screamed in his dream with so much terror that he woke himself up, and he violently jerked awake, drenched in sweat from the nightmare. As he gasped to catch his breath, Phichit noticed he was no longer in Yuuri's room, and moreover, there was a pair of glowing silver eyes staring at him from across the room. 

Before Phichit could let out the blood curdling scream he was building up, the silver-eyed man was beside him in a flash. As soon as he touched Phichit, the scream died on his lips, and his immediate terror was replaced with a peaceful feeling, almost as though the man had swallowed his scream. Phichit looked up at the pair of glowing silver eyes, furrowing his brows as he noticed that they were ridiculously like to the glowing silver rose in his dream. 

As soon as Phichit thought of the silver rose again, the image of the rose turning red from a fountain of his own blood flashed in his mind again, making Phichit flinch and recoil from the man's touch, his bottom lip quivering in fear. 

Seung-Gil cleared his throat quietly, then spoke.

"I tasted sincere terror in your blood a while ago. Has something disturbed you, young one?" 

Phichit glanced up at those silvery eyes again, this time seeing a mild softness in them that reminded him of the stars in the sky of his story rather than the gorey rose, despite the gore of the man's first statement.

"Who are you..?" asked Phichit quietly, tenseness evident in his voice as he addressed the mysterious stranger in his bedroom. "And how did I get back to my room?"

Seung-Gil guiltily looked away for a moment, his hands becoming fists by his sides. 

"'Rude grocery store guy'", said Seung-Gil in a flat voice, his lips twitching a little as he reiterated the somewhat vague and insulting name the young man had called him a few times. 

A gasp sounded from Phichit as though he had solved a puzzle and he scrambled to sit up in his bed, pulling the blankets up with him as some hopeless defense from the man. 

"Rude grocery store guy!! Why are you in my house in the middle of the night?! Why was I at your house earlier?! Why do your eyes glow in the dark--" Phichit asked, rapid firing questions at the man until the man slammed his fist into the headboard Phichit was sitting against, making the boy jump, and Seung-Gil leaned over so he was eye to eye with Phichit. 

"My name is not 'rude grocery store guy', it's Seung-Gil. As for the other questions, I'm much more interested to know what you think the answers are to those.." Seung-Gil said slyly, his eyes shifting to a reddish tint as a wave of bloodlust washed over him as the clouds moved to reveal the full moon again. 

He lurched involuntarily closer to Phichit with his sudden appetite, losing his balance dizzily as he inhaled Phichit's lovely scent, making him flop onto the bed into Phichit's lap, his legs awkwardly dangling off the edge. Phichit let out a small 'oof' sound, raising his arms as he felt the intimidating man fall into his lap. 

_/That rare softness and vulnerability again../_ thought Phichit about Seung-Gil's funny benaviour, his heart swelling a little without his permission.  
_/What the fuck, Phichit! No 'dokidoki's. Or whatever the Korean equivalent of that is/_ he thought, glancing down at the handsome man in his lap, his cheeks tingeing pink despite himself. 

When Phichit saw Seung-Gil's legs still dangling off the bed, he snorted, then, unable to help himself, he descended into giggles, covering his mouth with both his hands to try to quiet himself. 

The man rapidly sat up, repositioning himself into a normal sitting position on the bed, averting his now rosey coloured glowing eyes away from the young man who was laughing at him. 

_/What kind of vampire is freak'in clumsy? Stupid stupid stupid--/_ thought Seung-Gil to himself as he looked away, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. Seung-Gil was thankful for the cover of night so the little human couldn't see his outright embarrassment. 

_/Vampires are supposed to be elegant../_ thought Seung-Gil self consciously.

"Hahah, sorry mysterious midnight man~", began Phichit.

"Seung-Gil," interrupted Seung-Gil quietly, still avoiding the human's gaze.

"Okay..Seung-Gil. Uhh, so why do you think I know why you're here in the middle of the night? I only know that you scare me, I get memory loss around you, your eyes glow, they just turned red, I had a really scary dream..."

As Phichit listed things he had noticed, Seung-Gil slowly turned towards him. Even though he had already fed on the young man in the afternoon and just a half an hour ago (little did the then sleeping human know), Seung-Gil had noticed that this human barely suffered from the symptoms of blood loss. What he also noticed was that the human didn't fear him as deeply as other humans did when they met his cold stare. 

_/A special human, indeed.../_ thought Seung-Gil as he watched the human ramble his observations, his bloodlust steadily climbing as he focused in on the pulse throbbing in Phichit's neck. 

Phichit went on until he noticed Seung-Gil had stopped responding, and glanced over at the mysterious man only to see him staring back. Just as he did so, the moonlight shone through Phichit's window again, casting just enough light over Seung-Gil for Phichit to see dangerous fangs glint as they protruded from his lips. The soft light complimented Seung-Gil's pale skin, dark hair, and glowing eyes as they shifted from silver to red, making him look like a cool midnight prince. 

Suddenly, the mood, colours, and imagery of Phichit's dream clicked with what he was observing in the man in front of him and his lips parted as his breath rushed out from his lungs in shock. 

"V-vampire.." he said breathlessly, unable to break eye contact with Seung-Gil now that he had met his eyes. 

As Seung-Gil listened to Phichit answer correctly, his gaze only intensified, easily roping in and holding the gaze of the clever little human. Seung-Gil allowed his vampiric attraction to hold onto the human as he moved closer and reached up to take hold of the human's chin, angling his face towards his own, their faces only a few inches apart now. 

" _Name?~_ " asked Seung-Gil seductively.

Phichit took in a shaky breath, unable to tear his eyes away from the magnetic and beautiful eyes of the vampire a mere few inches from his face. 

"P-Phichit," he replied breathlessly, his cheeks warming under the constant gaze of the handsome vampire. 

_/Vampire? Vampire! This man's a vampire!/_ Phichit's mind screamed at him, making panic dance in his eyes and accelerate his heart. 

"There's no need to be afraid," said Seung-Gil, releasing Phichit's chin only to trail his fingers up his slender jaw bone, then glide them down Phichit's neck with a feather light touch, making the human shudder involuntarily under his touch. 

"I've figured out.." started Seung-Gil, continuing to slowly tease and mildly torture the young man with caresses, "..that you are a special human." As Seung-Gil finished his sentence, he inched even closer to Phichit, inhaling his sweet and intoxicating scent then darting out his tongue to slowly lick up Phichit's neck. 

Phichit shuddered again, a quiet intake of breath and wave of heat rushing to his face the only indications to Seung-Gil that he was successfully teasing the little human with his advances. Seung-Gil admired the subtle emotions and expressions that the young man sometimes showed. Although in Seung-Gil's first impression of Phichit, he thought the human to be loud and expressive, when the human was showing his true emotions, he was a lot quieter and careful about revealing his feelings. 

"A-are you going to bb-bite me??" Asked Phichit in a grave voice filled with terror and anticipation as Seung-Gil hovered close to his neck, his thirsty red eyes casting a red glow over Phichit's neck.

"Mmh~" replied Seung-Gil, allowing his fangs to lightly graze the main artery in the neck of his prey. Since he had fed on him earlier that night, Seung-Gil could toy with his little meal and explore his possibilities without becoming thirst crazed like he had been the previous afternoon when he cowardishly dashed off to his room.

Seung-Gil pulled back a little to observe the frightened little human with bold eyes. 

"Your blood regenerates rapidly and your intuition is more than good, Phichit", remarked Seung-Gil analytically, tagging the humans name onto his statement for emphasis. 

"..so? Is that good for you or something, _Seung-Gil_?" retorted Phichit with a hint of sass as he used his name in return, only intriguing Seung-Gil more. 

"You are also resistant to my glamours, which is surprising to me," added Seung-Gil, interest shining in his glowing red eyes.

"What's your point??" Asked Phichit boldly, quirking a brow impatiently in the dark (which of course, Seung-Gil could see perfectly). 

"I'm not the only one who is supernatural here," replied Seung-Gil simply, smirking as the human scoffed at his vagueness. 

"Oh my god, you're killing me here! Just tell me what it is you think I am!!" said Phichit, his patience going out the window as he clued in to being toyed with. 

"You're a seer, Phichit. Or atleast part seer," Seung-Gil answered finally.

"But what does that _mean_?" returned Phichit in exasperation, bugging his sweet brown eyes out of his head and waving has hands around.

Seung-Gil smirked at the man's flamboyant mannerisms, then quickly wiped the smile off his face and furrowed his brows.

 _/Am I really starting to become fond of this human this quickly?/_ thought Seung-Gil in alarm, his cheeks again dusting with blush. He cursed lowly in Korean. 

"I've watched enough k-drama to know what that means," said Phichit smartly, crossing his arms. 

_/Am I not a scary vampire? Why is this kid so relaxed with me that he even jests and converses normally with me?/_ wondered Seung-Gil, taken aback by the human's continued boldness. 

Seung-Gil grunted in frustration, unable to make sense of it all, and resigned to telling the human more. 

"Seers have extra intuition and can often see truthful futures, even if interpretation of a vision is needed by the seer for it to have meaning. They are resistant to deception because of their ability to see truth and tend to have a noble and brave soul not unlike that of a king," explained Seung-Gil, "hence why you are not as afraid of me as you should be," he added with slight bitterness in his tone. 

"I'm not afraid of you because I can tell that you don't actually want to hurt me," replied Phichit simply, reading insecurity in the vampire's last sentence rather than bitterness. 

"There it is," said Seung-Gil, admitting to the truth in Phichit's words. 

"But if you don't want to hurt me, then why did you kidnap me and break into my apartment?" Phichit sharply followed with.

Seung-Gil took in a sharp breath and exhaled tensely.

 _/Great, now that he's aware of his abilities, he's got more bravado/_ Seung-Gil thought to himself. 

"Because Phichit," he began quietly, "we're a destined pair."

Phichit quieted and stared intensely at Seung-Gil in the darkness for what felt to him like a long time, mesmerized by the vampire's reddish eyes shifting and glowing in the darkness. He had a million questions about what Seung-Gil had just said to him, but he was too tired to really process the implications. 

"So..you're my...we're..." Phichit blushed suddenly as he choked on the word. He couldn't believe he was having difficulty saying the word out of embarrassment. It seemed more like a reaction his best friend would have than himself. His face burned with how childish it seemed and he let his face drop so the vampire couldn't see his blush. 

Seung-Gil's eyes softened and their colour returned to a clear silver glow as his bloodlust faded and his heart swelled at how adorable Phichit was. Although he loved seeing him squirm in embarrassment at the word 'soulmate', he didn't wanna torture him too much (what was he saying??). 

"Soulmates," Seung-Gil finally finished for Phichit, tenderly meeting Phichit's eyes as the human raised his gaze to reveal a flustered and embarrassed expression. 

\-------

Yuuri slept in until lunchtime that morning. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so he hadn't just missed all his morning classes. 

However, Yuuri did have to work that day. Luckily, he didn't have to work until 5:00pm, but that didn't make him feel any more motivated to go.

Yuuri's body ached. He had a throbbing headache and the bright midday sun was an intruder to his eyes. And worst of all, he was hungry but felt extremely lethargic and didn't want to move. 

Oddly, instead of feeling his usual morning anxiety, Yuuri felt relatively calm, but an ache that could only be described as a pull tugged at his heart. 

Yuuri groaned and rolled over, his arms spreading wide in a stretch. When his arms only found more bed, a mild feeling of disappointment settled within Yuuri.

 _/Was I expecting someone to be there..?/_ wondered Yuuri groggily, rubbing his face then lethargicly making his way to the edge of the bed and rolling his legs off the bed first before forcing his torso upright. 

Yuuri shivered without the warmth of the blankets. In some ways, it kind of felt like he had a hangover, but Yuuri knew he didn't drink last night. All him and Phichit did was have some pizza and watch Netflix, then they both fell asleep like the lame-os they were.

He lazily picked up his over-sized sweater he must've shrugged off last night and pulled it on over his loose cotton t-shirt. Yuuri got up, opened his bedroom door and yawned, shuffling his way to the bathroom. 

Yuuri stared at himself in the mirror, taken aback by how terrible he looked. Despite all the sleep he had had yesterday and last night, dark circles remained below Yuuri's eyes, his hair was all disheveled with strands straying and going every which way, and most noticeably, Yuuri's neck was covered in light bruises and little bite marks. 

His cheeks flushed at his own appearance.

 _/What the hell happened last night??/_ Yuuri wondered incredulously. 

He tried to fix his hair to atleast an acceptable level of bedhead, washed his face, and wiped his glasses clean, then came out of the bathroom.

When Yuuri came into the hall, he noticed two things that were out of the ordinary: Phichit's bedroom door was still shut, signalling he hadn't gotten up yet either, and two, the apartment was suddenly smelling like eggs and bacon.

 _/Maybe Phichit is up..?/_ wondered Yuuri.

"Phichit?" Yuuri called out, wondering down the hallway to the kitchen. 

"Yuuri!!" exclaimed a loving voice, and Viktor turned from the stove to greet Yuuri with a heart shaped smile.

Yuuri stared at the man blankly for several moments, then rubbed his eyes and looked again.  
Yuuri's head throbbed and the pull in his chest ached stronger, making Yuuri lurch towards the strange yet very familiar man. Yuuri grabbed at his chest, wanting to quell the ache. 

He shuffled a little closer to the kitchen and his heart sped up, he tried to step back towards the hall, but a raw yearning pulled him back, nearly knocking the breath out of him. 

_/What the fuck..?/_ Yuuri wondered breathlessly, clutching the material of his hoody at his chest. 

_/Oh gosh, I think I may have imprinted with him too strongly, the poor little cutie/_ thought Viktor, pulling together his brows and placing a finger on his lips as he watched Yuuri struggle with the forces of their new bond.

Viktor and the younger vampire, Seung-Gil, had spoken through the early hours of 4 and 5 while their respective humans slept. They had discussed a lot about the Vampire Senate and did a bit of catching up. While Viktor wasn't around long when Seung-Gil had first joined the Senate, he remembered the young vamp. Angry and resentful towards the Senate, yet subdued easily as a new underling of a high master. It was tragic really, but not unusual to see. 

Viktor broke away from his reverie and made eye contact with his Yuuri. 

Yuuri's lips parted, his breath hitching slightly as he made eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes that had been taunting him since his own eyes had first met their gaze. 

"Y-you.." said Yuuri vaguely, staring at Viktor with recognition. 

"Come here, Yuuri~ I know you want to," replied Viktor smugly. 

"How do you know that?" Retorted Yuuri, blushing and looking away from the unfairly attractive man.

"Do you know anything about this??" Yuuri continued, returning his gaze to Viktor with his big, brown, inquiring eyes. 

Viktor flipped a perfectly fried egg onto a plate and added some bacon and warm buttered toast on the side and handed it to Yuuri, ushering him to sit down and eat. 

"Coffee, sugar?" asked Viktor dotingly.

Yuuri sat down, too tired and achy to resist the man's pleas, then looked down at the food. His stomach growled desperately, probably loud enough for this guy in his kitchen to hear. Yuuri's face burned from the audible sound his stomach had just made and he faltered to his invisible form. 

"Yuuri~ don't hide on me," said Viktor, striding over to where the invisible Yuuri sat and hugging him from behind, forcing him to shudder back to his visible form.

It was like lightning through his body when Viktor came into contact with him. Yuuri's breath rushed from his lungs when the beautiful silver haired man waltzed over and suddenly embraced him from behind. The incessant tugging Yuuri was being tortured with in his chest inverted into a feeling of comfort and ease. 

Yuuri instinctively leaned back into Viktor's embrace, inhaling and letting a relieved sigh escape his lips, his whole body feeling wonderful just from coming into contact with Viktor. 

_/Strong arms, pale, beautiful, blue eyes, silver hair../_ Yuuri was nearly drooling from how good he felt right now. He perched his hands on Viktor's arms as they held Yuuri enveloped in a hug. He could feel Viktor deeply inhaling his scent. 

"Yuuri, my name is Viktor. I saw you at the bar the other night. Now I'm here," said Viktor, nuzzling Yuuri's fluffy bedhead hair. 

"Viktor.." repeated Yuuri dazedly, sleepily nuzzling his head against Viktor's upper arm.

"Are you sleepy, Yuuri? You should really eat, the food is getting cold," said Viktor, scolding the little unhealthy looking human who was so distracted by Viktor's presence. 

_/I wonder who's fault that is!/_ thought Viktor to himself, grimacing and feeling a pang of guilt about the condition he had subjected the little human to. He knew that he hadn't technically asked permission to imprint with the human, but he couldn't help himself that he was intrigued by the cute invisible boy, and clearly, the boy couldn't help himself from being attracted to Viktor either. 

_/Although, some of that appears to be the effects of the imprint../_ Viktor thought wryly, a small pang of loneliness hitting him. 

_/But the attraction was real! That was why I imprinted with the boy in the first place!/_ retaliated Viktor to himself as he internally struggled with his morals.

To be honest, Viktor felt amazing from the imprint too, but Yuuri was almost intoxicated by the strength of the bond, and became uncomfortable and pained even if Viktor was only a few meters away.

 _/This is a problem../_ thought Viktor, scorning himself for his own recklessness with the precious little human. 

As Viktor got lost in his thoughts and Yuuri grabbed the piece of toast to start munching on, the second bedroom door opened and Phichit emerged from the hallway, a blanket engulfing his small form as he shuffled all the way from the hallway to the couch, flopping dramatically onto the couch as a lump of blankets, the zombie-like human never bothering to notice the two in the kitchen. 

Yuuri and Viktor followed his caterpillar-like form with their eyes and watched him flop onto the couch, eliciting a loud snort from Yuuri. 

Viktor blushed as he heard Yuuri's dorky laugh as the lump of blankets stirred suddenly and Phichit's head shot out of the blankets.

"DON'T LAUGH YUURI," Phichit blared out, his eyes squinched shut as he yelled and his face unusually tinged red with embarrassment, "MY NIGHT WAS--" Phichit's dramatic explaination was cut short as he noticed the handsome man randomly in his kitchen hugging his friend from behind. 

"Who the hell are _you_?!" Phichit asked in exasperation. As he looked on, Phichit quickly noticed the dark circles beneath his friend's eyes and the erratic bruising on his neck, not wholly unlike his own, although much more prominent, and rapidly worked to disentangle himself from his blanket cocoon. 

Once untangled, Phichit rushed across the room and skidded to a halt in front of his friend, his mouth gaping open as he worriedly took in his terrible condition.

"What--" Phichit began, but quieted as Viktor instinctively gripped Yuuri more firmly and a small hiss sounded from between his lips protectively.

Phichit raised his brows at Viktor, and then sassily placed his hands on his hips. 

"Listen Mr. Vampire man," started Phichit knowingly, trusting the instincts he had always ignored, since Seung-Gil had told him he was a Seer. Viktor stiffened at the 'v' word and narrowed his eyes at Phichit, not moving an inch. 

Yuuri's eyebrows raised as he heard the word, the pleasant fogginess in his eyes clearing a bit as he stared at his friend. 

"Vampire?" Yuuri repeated, turning to look at the comforting man behind him. "You mean Viktor?" he asked innocently, his brows pulling together in confusion. 

Viktor relinquished his possessive hold on Yuuri and sat on the bar stool beside him, gazing at Yuuri with unsure eyes while Phichit leaned on the counter to peer around his best friend. 

"You two are soulmates, but you failed to mention you were a vampire?" scoffed Phichit lightly, quirking a brow at Viktor. 

Yuuri snapped his head from Phichit to Viktor, then back to Phichit as he heard his total nonsense.

" _SOULMATES?!_ " Yuuri shouted, surprised when he heard Viktor's equally surprised voice join him in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* 
> 
> Hope for the next chapter over the next week or so, my kind readers!


End file.
